What I Said Was Dumb
by Ziggy-Frig
Summary: Classic but un-Classic LJ (i suck at summeries)


What I Said Was Dumb 

Lily's POV

Well, it started in fifth year. Right before we got on the Hogwarts Express, that is. You see I was minding my own business, going to find my friends…

Ohh!

I didn't introduce myself!

Well then, I'm Lily Evans.

Wow, that sucked.

Might as well describe myself too.

I'm Lily Evans. I'm in fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm also a prefect. Well I have fiery red hair. Yeah I know I'm VERY descriptive actually its kind of auburn, you can decide for your self. I'm actually kind of tan for a red head, I spent the summer with my family at the beach house. I'm about 5' 6" and kind of thin. Some weird people say I'm beautiful like that Potter kid who pretty much harasses me, and his friend Sirius, but I think I'm just normal. Well on with the show!

I was trying to find my friend Lea but she'd find me first, she has some kind of Lily-radar I swear! And some one called my name from across the station. I look up, and low and behold Potter's running towards me with a smirk on his face. You now, the kind that just say "Look at me, I'm beautiful, I know it and I wanna ask you out just because I can." And that smirk just wasn't good. It's a good thing Lea showed up then, or else Potter wouldn't have been able to have that smirk on his face ever again, that's just how I felt about him right then. And I was sooo close too.

Lets just say Lea always had sympathy for other people. But this was Potter why'd she have to come now?!

"Hey sexy, where you going?" Potter said. Wow his voice got deeper over the summer.

"No where you can come." I retorted, smiling ever so sweetly.

"Oh really?" he smiled puffing put his chest on which a shiny prefect badge glowed.

And then out of nowhere, Remus, his other friend came flying around a corner. "Give me my badge!" He glared at James holding out his hand. "Cough it up." James wasn't going to give up THAT easily.

"Come on James I know you stole it from me last weekend." Remus put on knowing look.

While all this was happening Lea and I slipped away to find a compartment with our other friends.

When we finally found them the train had already started moving. We walked in and had our 'oh I missed you sooooo much I just have to tell you about this guy' hug and gossip session.

Caitlyn, or Cait as we all called her had grown 2 inches to 5'6"and had let her semi curly hair grow to a bit past her shoulders, and had gotten odd high-lights of black, brown, red-orange, and blonde in her already neat looking hair. She claimed she had a dying accident (not that she dies her hair anyways, but, ok) we just nodded and said OK, we could all see the giant smirk on her face. She was of normal build but her brown eyes drew you in so you couldn't really see anything else anyways. Guys look her way, she looked theirs but that was really it, nothing long term. Though there is this seventh year she's after David Morras or Dave as she called him. Good lord and god bless her she'd date this guy if it was the last thing she did.

Then there was Emily. She had dirty blonde hair that went to her shoulders and kind of flipped put at the end. She had Electric blue eyes that would glaze over often when the conversation was getting less interesting and then she'd zap back and stair at some odd little thing, man she puzzled all of us. She was really friendly and somewhat shy sometimes but can get rather obnoxious when left alone for too long. She was rather thin and guys often gaped at her in passing so I used to say I was going make her wear her older brother's baggy clothes. She's so much fun to be around though. She's 5'6".

Next was Joliea or Lea as she was most commonly known. She has darker brown hair with natural highlights and things but she constantly tried to die her mid back length hair hot pink, which usually turned out purple or red because her hair was so dark. She's allergic to chocolate and gets huge head aches when she eats it, but when she's really in the mood and gets going there's no stopping her and eating all she can get especially if there's no more, she'll just sneak over to the Marauder's dorm and steal from their secret stash (they still haven't figured out she's the reason it keeps disappearing.). She's really fun to be around when she gets all angry, as long as it's not you she gets made at, there's promised to be a fun show! She's 5'3".

Last there's Kelsey, Kels, Ed, as some call her. She's got dark dirty blonde hair that comes down to her shoulders, a big attitude for such a small person she'd 5"4 too. She's really weird and has it out for Sirius. Sometimes she gets out of control and Cait makes her go up to the dorm, she has mood swings, Cait also insists that she has early menopause and we all laugh, even though she doesn't. It's always fun to be watching something around her, make her eat pudding, and say "I almost had pudding…" and she'll finish saying "come out your nose!!!" and then laugh/spit/sneeze pudding all over you. We haven't let her have pudding ever since that incident. She's 5'3" too.

Later when Lily was going to find the prefect cabin, she walked in to one that was making a lot of sound. She opened the door to reveal…..Potter! who was almost crying Sirius actually crying an Peter staring off into space. Remus was pulling something off of James's hand/finger. When I came in they all stopped and in good humor asked what I was looking at. I asked what they were going in return. "Trying to get Roderick off James's sixth finger, but I think it's already gone so we're just trying to get it off of him now."

"But Remus, we have a prefect meeting!" Lily cried.

"Oh, Yeah we do!"

"By Guys that's your problem now." He said pointing to the 'invisible'turtle.

Whadya think, good? Ok well I'll update soon anyways!


End file.
